Relationships
by Shuggie
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles focusing on different relationships different characters have with each other. Romance, family ties, and friendships.
1. Bulma and Goku

**OK, so new story, and my first Dragonball venture. So this is basically a collection of one shots and drabbles that look into the relationships of the various characters. Some are romantic, some friendships, some family. Some are happy, and some are sad. Some are more like thought patterns, and some are small stories. **

**At the beginning of each segment, it will say which two characters are being focused on as well as the type of relationship and point of view. A + sign means a frienship or family based relationship, and the x represents romance. **

**Wel, please enjoy and review at the end of each. **

**

* * *

Bulma + Goku**

_Narrative 3__rd__ POV_

* * *

Most people didn't understand their friendship. Even those who had known them nearly as long as they had known each other didn't understand. They had started each other's lives. They were bonded in ways that no one else could touch. It was special to them, and they treasured it. They didn't care what the others thought of them.

Goku had first met Bulma when he was still young, about twelve. She had been a couple of years older. She had been the first person he'd ever met, other than his grandpa Gohan. She was certainly the first girl he'd ever seen. He'd been confused by her at first, and looking back, he knew that she had initially been scared of him. Or, at least, she was scared of his power. But they had quickly learned to accept each other. He had decided she wasn't any sort of monster or demon, and she knew he'd never hurt her.

Hurting Bulma was a thought Goku wasn't even capable of entertaining. Of course, he'd never deliberately hurt any of his friends or family, but it was simply a given that when sparing, punches and kicks would hurt. He'd even caused Chi-Chi to cry out in pain once from a too strong hug that left bruises. But he was always extra careful around Bulma. He never hugged her too hard or patted her shoulder too firmly.

When they had first begun looking for the Dragon Balls together, Bulma had lost her temper with him constantly. She had been world wise, and he hadn't known a thing of the outside world. He'd never even seen a car before. But Bulma had quickly decided that his innocence had been endearing. She wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

Neither of their mates could understand the extent of their friendship. Sure, they knew that Bulma and Goku had known each other longer than anyone else in the group. Their meeting had been what eventually led to the formation of the Z Warriors. They could understand that, but they couldn't understand the extent of their bond.

To put it simply, Vegeta hated Goku, or, at least, he had in the beginning. No one was really sure when Vegeta's all consuming hate of the low class Saiyan had turned to grudging respect and friendship. But that certainly didn't mean that Vegeta enjoyed Goku's attitude. And he certainly didn't like the hold Goku had over his mate. Bulma was always quick to defend Goku from any insult or quip Vegeta made, but she would laugh along with Goku if he said something about Vegeta being grumpy.

Chi-Chi liked Bulma well enough. The only times they really seemed to fight were when Goten and Trunks fought matches against each other in tournaments. And really, that was more of a friendly rivalry. The only time Chi-Chi might have disliked Bulma would have been before she and Goku were married. Goku hadn't understood what marriage was and had been more content to run around on adventures with his blue haired friend than planning his own wedding. But Chi-Chi knew there hadn't been anything romantic happening between them. Bulma had been with Yamcha back then, and unlike Yamcha, Bulma didn't cheat.

But knowing or lacking evidence of romantic feelings between their respective mates didn't stop Vegeta and Chi-Chi's blood from boiling when Goku and Bulma seemed too close. Maybe they were just overly suspicious and quick to form feelings of jealousy. Vegeta certainly still bared his teeth nastily when Yamcha was around. It didn't help Vegeta's feelings to know that Goku thought Bulma was prettier than Chi-Chi. And it was a good thing for Goku that Chi-Chi didn't know.

It always drove Vegeta and Chi-Chi up the walls and confused the others when Goku and Bulma cuddled up together on the couch during reunion parties. Goku never thought anything of wrapping his arms around Bulma. It was natural for Bulma to lean up against Goku. They never thought anything of the way they squished their cheeks together when they hugged. Again, it was natural.

They knew that their mates tended to get jealous, but they knew that there was nothing to be concerned about. Bulma thought of Goku as her little brother and the best and closest friend she'd ever had. He was her soul mate, but in a way different from Vegeta. Bulma loved all of her friends with more fire than she could describe. She would have gladly taken on an army to defend her children. She would step in front of a ki blast that Vegeta could swat away with a finger to keep him from harm. She would gladly die to keep them all safe and happy. If something were to irreversibly happen to them, she'd be miserable. Her heart would break, but it would eventually mend itself. She would eventually get over it. But if something happened to Goku, she'd die.

Goku loved Bulma. He loved her more than anyone else he'd ever known, and not to brag, but he knew a lot of people. Of course, he loved all his friends. He loved his family, his granddaughter, his sons, and his wife. He loved them all, but his love for Bulma was something entirely different. Of course, he loved Chi-Chi. She had always been so good to him, cooking his food, cleaning his clothes, and taking care of him. Also, she had mothered his two wonderful sons. He couldn't forget about that. He loved her, but not quite in the way a man should love his wife. Certainly not in the way Vegeta and Bulma loved each other. Goku wasn't in love with Chi-Chi, although he held deep affections for her. But then again, he wasn't really in love with anyone.

His love for Bulma wasn't romantic, but it wasn't just platonic either. He certainly had no desire to whisk Bulma into his arms and kiss her and make love to her, even if she was the prettiest woman he knew. But he was willing to do more for her than anyone in the universe. He'd kill for her. He'd killed before, but that was a different story. He'd only ever killed someone who had the power to destroy his home. He'd only killed to save millions of lives. But despite his kind nature and desire to always give second chances, he knew he'd kill a lowly bum if it ever hurt Bulma.

Goku w as the person Bulma had always gone to when things were bothering her. She shared some things with Bra or Trunks. She had confided concerns with her mother or Chi-Chi and even Android 18 a few times. She knew she could count on Krillin for a hug or Gohan for a smile if she was down. She knew Pan would always offer to beat up anyone who was making her sad, and Goten used to make her get better cards of glitter and stickers if she went too long without smiling. Vegeta didn't like to listen to her whine, but he always came in and held her when she needed it the most.

But Goku knew everything that had ever concerned her. He knew things that were hidden too deeply for even Vegeta to find. He knew things that Mrs. Briefs's mother's intuition couldn't pick up. He was always there with his strong embrace and goofy smile. He always made everything better.

Capsule Corp. was Goku's haven when he was on the rocks with Chi-Chi. Of course, most of the time he couldn't figure out why she was angry, but when she kicked him out of the house, Goku always flew straight to Bulma's house. It was something else that drove Vegeta insane. He didn't understand why Goku couldn't go sulk on a mountain or in bar like he did when Bulma threw him out. When Goku came over, he received Bulma's undivided attention. She cooked for him. She talked with him. She even cuddled up in bed with him.

Vegeta had exploded the first time that had happened. Even though he didn't like it in the least, Vegeta soon learned that he was sleeping alone when Goku was kicked out of the Son house. They didn't do anything, he knew. They would throw on pajamas and jump under the covers. Bulma would cuddle next to him or, if she had managed to cheer Goku up enough to forget that Chi-Chi was angry with him, they would talk and giggle like teenage girls at a slumber party.

Goku always ate Bulma's cooking. He did it without having to be asked or forced. In fact, he often asked Bulma if she would cook for him. When Vegeta wanted food, he demanded Bulma have her mother prepare it. Even Trunks and Bra tended to demand food if they were in a too much of a hurry to cook their own. But when Bulma sat her family down and tried to cook them a meal, they always groaned aloud and tried to make excuses or shovel their servings into the plants. Even her future son, who had always been so considerate of her, ran into another room when she offered him a home cooked meal. Bulma knew her cooking wasn't the best. If a worldwide contest was held, she wouldn't even be in the top five billion. But Goku always ate everything she made and asked for more. He always told her it was delicious. Although most would say otherwise, Bulma knew he truly liked it, and it wasn't just his appreciation for all things edible.

So what if the hows and whys of their relationship didn't make sense to the world? So what if their mates occasionally got jealous? Bulma and Goku knew how much they meant to each other. They knew what they meant to each other. They were the oldest and best of friends. Bulma had never met anyone she trusted so completely. Goku had Bulma to thank for starting his life. He'd still be a boy in the woods if it weren't for her. Bulma knew she'd be dead a hundred times over without him. They'd been through thick and thin together. They were together in the beginning, and they'd be together in the end.

**

* * *

Aw. I should totally be working on my Harry Potter fic, but I am in such a Dragonball stage right now. Oh well. Please remember to review, there's no reason not to.**


	2. Bra and Goten

**Bra + Goten **

_Bra 1__st__ POV_

* * *

I think a lot of people expected us to get together. It seemed like the natural thing to do, especially after Trunks and Pan became mates. But, you know, I've just never thought of him like that. Plus I'm his best friend's baby sister. Weird? Yeah, I think so.

Not to mention what Daddy would have said. The thought brings me to giggles. It was bad enough when Trunks and Pan hooked up. Daddy had ranted and raved for weeks about the shame of a royal son degrading himself with a low class hybrid. He'd been pretty angry. He hadn't even listened to me when I told him to shut up. I can't even begin to imagine what Daddy would have to say if his darling little princess mated with Kakarrot's idiotic brat. Goten would have been too scared of Daddy to even try. I don't know where Trunks came up with the guts to face Gohan.

Of course, Goten didn't have a thing to worry about. I didn't think of Goten like that. I've always seen Goten as my older, goofy brother. Trunks is far more serious and diabolical. Goten has always been carefree and sweet.

Goten is a doofus. He always has been. He's quite a bit like his father, but then again very different. Goku's always training, making it his number one priority, even over his family. Goten's much more laid back. And I swear he's going to get brain cancer if he doesn't get off his cell phone, even through that thick skull of his.

But I'd never change the dope. He was there to be my big brother while Trunks was in space with Goku and Pan. He never hesitated to take care of me when I was a kid. I'm a girly girl, quite the opposite of Pan. When Goten and Trunks used to watch us, Pan would either want to spar or play video games. I didn't care much for either, preferring my dolls.

Trunks hated playing with me. Well, that's not entirely true. He liked to take me to parks or catch me when I jumped off the diving board into the pool. He'd push me on swings or play tag. But if there was even a whisper of the word doll or house, he was out the door and on the other side of the world. Sometimes I could convince Daddy to play dolls with me. I know he hated it too. His face was always red as a tomato during the game. Pan hated dolls too. They were for girly girls.

Goten was the only one who would really play dolls with me. Looking back, I know that as a twenty year old man, he didn't exactly enjoy it, but all that mattered was that he would play with me if I asked him. And it never took persuading or begging. I would just ask sweetly and he'd smile his silly grin and tell me to lead the way. Goten was always a good sport about things. He would change his voices if I told him he was doing it wrong. He'd play my heroic knight and rescue me from a makeshift tower of building blocks and pillows when I wanted to be a princess. We often overlooked the fact that I already was one.

I love being grown up. I love being an adult. But sometimes I miss the relationship I had with Goten when I was a kid. Of course, he's still one of my best friends, but I miss when I was a little girl and he would come over to visit Trunks. He'd lift me up into the air, greet me happily, and plant a big kiss on my cheek. Daddy often yelled at him for slobbering on me.

I guess it's not really worth being so nostalgic over. I do miss those times. But I love the times I'm in now. Goten is still my goofy big brother. The other day I had finally managed to successfully evade Daddy and Trunks and make plans for my first date that didn't involve two overprotective Saiyan princes. We'd had fun, and I figured the guy was worth a second date. But when I called him, he was all stutters and hysterically crying. I managed to pick out something about a wild black haired freak. And even though I'm getting to the point that I might explode if they don't let me live life on my own, I couldn't help but laugh at Goten. I might have gotten away from their royal highnesses, but the low class had slipped in to take their places.

I flew to the Son house to give Goten a good shake of my finger. He had just grinned that silly Son grin of his, saying he couldn't let someone take out his little sister without them fully knowing who they'd be answering to. I'd given him a good tug of his ear, but otherwise I let him off the hook. He wasn't as insufferable as Trunks and therefore much easier to forgive.

Daddy often calls Goten and Goku clowns. Momma does too, but she's not doing it to be mean. I have to say, I agree with Momma. Goten might be a clown, but he's our clown. If that nut ever changed, he'd certainly have me to answer to.


	3. 18 and Krillin

**18 x Krillin **

_18 1__st__ POV_

* * *

No one really understood us. His friends had nearly had panic attacks when we announced our engagement. Several had fainted a few years later when I became pregnant. Of course, that might have been more the sheer confusion of it all. I must admit that I too was surprised I was capable of such a thing. After all, I was part machine.

I remember the first time I saw him. He was completely inconsequential then, just some little runt who tried to stand up to me and my brother. We were more interested in finding Goku at the time. We beat up most of his friends. For some reason, we left him alone. I don't know why. I felt nothing for him. I know 17 felt nothing for him. Maybe it was destiny, fate. I'm not sure I believe in that.

I kissed him before we left.

It was only on the cheek. He had shied away from me slightly, terrified of me and my power. But he still thought I was beautiful. A deadly beauty, but a beauty nonetheless. I appreciated that.

Cell had shown up soon after. He got to my brother first. 17 had underestimated him and was absorbed. At the time, my brother was the only one I cared about. I had been furious and actually frightened that someone was able to overpower him. I'm not sure what would have happened if 16 hadn't grabbed me and tried to escape. I probably would have just stood in shock. Cell didn't let us get far. I was saved by another one of those fighters, the three-eyes. I know now his name is Tien. 16 and I hid for some time. I was still shocked over the loss of my brother and frightened that the Cell creature wished to absorb me as well. I was good at not showing it.

As I watched the fight between the Saiyan Prince and Cell, I thought about all those fighters. Just hours before, they had been fighting me and my brother. Now they were fighting this creature. They were protecting me. But they weren't protecting _me_. They were protecting me to protect their families and their planet. They were protecting me because, although I was a heartless monster, Cell was worse.

I didn't even notice him sneaking up behind me.

I turned at the sound of metal crunching. He was standing there, the little cueball, the remains of a remote device sparking under his boot. I was hit by several realizations at once.

He had held in his hands a device that would have shut me down. I hadn't known he was there until he destroyed the remote. I would have died without knowing what hit me. He cared so much for his planet and friends, but he had ruined the one chance they had of protecting everything from me and from Cell. He couldn't go through with killing me.

Why?

Vegeta's pride got the better of him, and he allowed Cell the opportunity to find and absorb me. That was the last thing I knew for days. I was told that at one point during the Cell Games, Goku's son hit Cell hard in the gut, causing him to regurgitate me. Needless to say, I was quite disgusted by this news. I was also told that he never left my side, but when Gohan let slip the crush, I was furious. How dare he think that I would fall from him just because he stayed with me while I was unconscious? How dare he think I needed him? I needed no one.

After Gohan defeated Cell, the fighters gathered the Dragon Balls and called forth Shenron. Of course, they wished the victims of Cell back to life. After Goku expressed his desire to remain dead, they were left with one wish.

He tried to ask Shenron to turn us into humans again. I had been watching from behind a pillar. I was shocked. He wanted to use a wish for my supposed benefit and after I had yelled at him? The wish was too much for the Dragon, so he compromised by disabling the bombs Gero had wired inside us.

I yelled at him for it. I told him it wouldn't make any difference how I felt about him or any of them. I would not like them. I would not grow soft. I flew away, but not before promising to see him again.

Even I don't know what made me say that. I don't even know what made me reveal myself to them. I didn't have energy like they did. They couldn't sense me. If I had snuck away, no one would have ever known I had been there. But I do know that even though I yelled at him, I wasn't mad.

I was surprisingly grateful to him, even more so after I learned the importance of the Dragon Balls and the trouble that could go into collecting them. He knew nothing about me, except that I had been built to destroy his best friend and his planet. But it didn't stop him from being the only one of them who cared about my feelings. Yamcha had been screaming about what a hole punching monster I was when I first woke up. I had beaten his friends within an inch of their lives, but he had still fought to protect me. I didn't know what to think of him. All I know is that I did think of him.

It was over a year before I found him again. He was living on the island with the old pervert. He had nearly fainted upon opening the door to find me standing there. He was even more shocked when I demanded that he dress appropriately to take me out to dinner.

I did not tell him, in fact, I still haven't, but that first dinner we had together was nice. I was surprised how quickly he was able to loosen up around me. I acted as my usual self. As time went by, he took me out more and more. I found myself caring about him. He had never stopped caring about me.

I don't really understand what it was he saw in me. He said I was beautiful. There were plenty of beautiful women on Earth, women who weren't created to kill. He could have been with any of them. So what was it about me that drew him? He's never been able to explain it, just as I've never been able to explain what it was about him that I was drawn to. At first it might have just been curiosity. I wanted to know why he had seen fit to spare me and try to help me.

Over time, our feelings grew. I was experiencing things I hadn't thought possible. We were married. We had a daughter. That little girl is my pride and joy. I am as attached to her as I am to my husband. I suppose we are a good balance to each other. He is loud and goofy. I am quiet and serious. He knows I don't need him to protect me, at least not in a physical match. Not only am I stronger than him, but he understands my sense of pride. He knows he doesn't have to bother lecturing the old hermit when he hits on me or tries to sneak a peek. I can easily handle the old man on my own. It's always made Marron laugh.

He protects me in other ways. I've been told what my future counterpart, the one from Bulma and Vegeta's son's timeline, was like. There are many things that have kept me from becoming that android. My brother isn't around, plus the whole business with Cell. Those are important factors. But I think the most important of all is my husband, him and now our daughter. His future counterpart was killed in the first battle with the future Androids. My future self had no chance to really meet him.

I may never know exactly what it is about that little shrimp that warms my heart and puts a smile on my face. I may never understand what it was about him that first drew my attention.

"I don't get what it is about us that works. I don't understand why you came to me or why I went with you. I don't know why I love you, but I do. And that's really all that matters," Krillin says whenever I bring it up.

I certainly agree.


	4. Bardock and Goku

**Bardock + Goku **

_Bardock 1__st__ POV_

* * *

I've only seen my son once, excluding my frequent visions. The visions persist, even here in Hell. I've known that I would be going to Hell since I was a young child. The life Saiyans lead can't bring us down any other path. I had thought at first that these visions would cease after my death. After all, that had been the point, give me the power as a curse to see my end and the end of my home and people. The end had come and gone. We were all locked in Hell for the rest of time. But the visions never ended.

I had gotten the recognition after everyone realized what had happened. Frieza had betrayed us, just like I said he would. They finally believed me. But they were still skeptical when I told them he would die at the hands of a Saiyan, namely my son. When Frieza showed up in Hell ranting and screaming about Goku and Super Saiyans, no one ever doubted my word again. No, my son hadn't been the one who killed Frieza, but he had defeated him. He had destroyed his pride. He had made the tyrant truly fear the Saiyan race.

The loss of my crew and visions of the destruction of my home had greatly affected the last hours of my life. Before I had known they were dead, I had the chance to go and see my younger son. I had the chance to hold him, but I turned away from it at the low reading of his power level. It had meant more to me to get to my crew and fight, to finally gain the recognition we deserved for our work. But it had been a set up. They had been killed. Something inside of me snapped. Seeing their lifeless bodies, holding Toma as he died, it all changed me.

On my way back to Planet Vegeta, I passed my son's space pod. He was being sent to purge a planet, just like all low level babies were. I knew it was to happen, I had known before he was even born. But when our pods passed, time froze. I saw Kakarrot, but he was older. I saw him fighting. He was different from us, despite obviously being a warrior. I thought I was still just hallucinating at that point.

Everything crashed into my reality when the attendants at the landing point told me that it had indeed been Kakarrot's pod that I had passed. I knew then that everything I had been seeing was true. Our planet was about to be destroyed. I was injured. I couldn't fight alone, but no one believed me. No on would help. I resigned myself to defend my planet and home alone. I had another vision.

I was on some foreign planet, one I'd never seen. The sky was green and the grass blue. Someone called for me. I didn't know the voice, but then I saw him. His back was to me, and I couldn't see his face. But that didn't matter. I knew it was him. It was my son. He told me it wasn't too late.

Suddenly, I was back on Vegeta. It was with this that I found the strength to fly into the air and face Frieza head on. Kakarrot, my son, he believed in me. Logically speaking, it probably didn't make sense. Kakarrot was only a few days old. If I had been completely in my right mind, I would have told myself that a newborn infant didn't believe in anything, and certainly it didn't have the ability to manifest itself as an adult into my mind and offer me confidence.

My attempts to save my planet failed. Frieza's blast was far too strong for me. As it ripped my body apart, I had one last vision. It was of Kakarrot facing off against Frieza. I knew then that Frieza would meet his end, and it would be at the hands of a Saiyan. I died with my son's name on my lips.

King Yemma ushered all the Saiyans off to Hell rather quickly. He did seem sorry to see the end of a race, but he was not sorry in his judgment. But he did give me a look of sympathy and told me that my efforts had been noble but they didn't quite make up for all the things I had done in my life. I didn't expect them too.

Most of the people in Hell whine and complain constantly. They rant about the unfairness of their judgment. Some try to take over. It never works. Other than those occasional upsurges, things are calm in Hell. It isn't peaceful nor is it joyous, but it is calm. Races tend to stick together, setting up their own territories. Saiyans are certainly no exception. In fact, we might be one of the more extreme examples. Friends can be reunited, but the reunions are not happy. Happiness doesn't exist in Hell.

Those in Hell are not permitted to see their loved ones. There is a large crystal ball in the center of Hell, but it only shows matters of dire importance that greatly affect the afterlife. It does not come to life often. I have yet to see anything in it. But the visions remain. I have watched Kakarrot as he grew. I finally found out why he was so different, so gentle. The boy hit his head.

It was nice to watch him and the people he met, the man he called Grandpa, the girl Bulma, fellow martial artists Krillin and Yamcha, and his new master Roshi. I didn't like the Roshi character much. His dirty mind posed threat to my son's innocence. I don't know why, but I preferred to see my son as that naïve little boy. It brought a smile to my face to see him look at things so simply and purely. It was refreshing.

I was glad to see his fighting spirit. I was glad to see him selflessly fight for others. The Bulma girl he seemed to have to save many times. She wasn't a fighter. She was a scientist. I could connect with that. She taught my son worldly things. The vision I had of her giving Kakarrot his first bath lifted my mood for days.

I saw him grow, becoming stronger than anyone else on the planet. I saw him take a mate and have a son. They didn't train the boy, but I have seen his potential. He will be a very strong warrior.

I saw when my elder son came to Earth to collect his younger brother. I saw him arrive and take away his nephew to provoke Kakarrot, but I did not see the battle. Raditz showed up in Hell soon after. He was furious. Taking it upon myself as his father, I told the boy to get over it. He had been defeated by a Super Saiyan. There was no shame in that. When Raditz told me that Kakarrot had died too, I boxed him over the head. How was Kakarrot to fulfill his destiny if he was dead?

When Raditz informed me of the wish granting Dragon Balls, I was relieved. Kakarrot would be wished back to life, and he would avenge our people.

It was some months after Raditz had been killed that I heard a pair of ogres talking. Seems someone had fallen off Snake Way. He had been very strong and very fast. They told me the young man looked exactly like me. I nearly beat the ogres senseless. My son had fallen into Hell and no one had told me? To say I was furious would be an understatement. It had actually taken King Vegeta himself to knock me back into my right mind.

After that, I brooded. Kakarrot had been here. I wanted to see him. I wanted to speak with him. Why hadn't my visions picked up on this? Kakarrot was too pure a spirit to ever be sent to Hell. He would always remain with those who were pure and noble like he was.

It was a sobering thought, even more so than the knowledge that I was forever damned to remain in Hell, that I would never see my son. I was not worthy of him. My visions, of which I had no control, had not allowed me knowledge of my son's short presence in Hell. Fate had decided that I was to never meet my younger son face to face.

I contented myself to continue watching him from afar, taking what I could from the visions. I watched him defeat Prince Vegeta with the aid of his friends and son. I have never been so thankful for my visions as I was when Kakarrot fought Frieza. I was able to watch the entire thing. If the other residents of Hell had never thought I was crazy before, they certainly did in those intense minutes of the battle on Namek and for a year after that. But when Frieza and Cold finally showed up raving about monkeys, they knew. The Saiyans had finally won. I shared only with King Vegeta that the one who had actually killed the Ice tyrants had been his grandson. He was immensely proud. In life, the King might have been furious that the Prince had mated with a weak human, but it's funny how the afterlife changes people.

I have watched Kakarrot grow his entire life. I have watched the astounding heights his power has reached. I have watched him save his family and friends and planet time and time again, never asking anything in return. I watched with pride as he taught all that he knew to those who looked up to him. I had a few chances that I could have gone to find him. The gates of Hell opened once when the monster Janemba twisted the Other World. I remained behind unlike the hordes of dead who swarmed the Earth. When the Andriods' doctors' creation rebelled and opened the gates again, I again remained behind. I could not face Kakarrot. I was not meant to. The others wanted nothing more than the change to extract their revenge on him. I knew they would never succeed.

My son is something above and beyond the rest of us. He is something that cannot be explained. He is more than a man, more than a person. He is more than a warrior or protector. He is a presence of some kind. As I have said, it is not something I can explain. It is futile to even try. But I do know that I have never been more proud of anything as I am of my younger son.


	5. Future Trunks and Future Gohan

**Future Trunks + Future Gohan **

_Future Trunks 3__rd__ POV_

* * *

There was something drastically confusing about the afterlife when alternate timelines were involved. Trunks figured that out quickly. He had been on Earth mere seconds before. Gohan had transformed, and his power had been astounding. He'd been more than a match for Cell, causing the creature to regurgitate the female Android. Cell had then swelled up, threatening to self destruct, taking the planet with him. Goku had sacrificed himself to save them all.

Before anyone really had a chance to react, Trunks had seen a powerful blast coming straight for him. He'd seen it, but he had been unable to dodge. He remembered it hitting him, he remembered the pain, but then there was nothing. And suddenly, he had been here, in this strangle world of golden clouds.

An ogre marched him into a line. Trunks was too stunned to protest. He was dead? Blinking down at the little ghost of a girl before him, he knew it had to be that. But his body was still intact. Then he remembered, warriors kept their bodies in the next life.

Trunks had hardly been standing in the line for a minute before a tiny old woman with pink hair flew up next to him. She was sitting on a crystal ball and dressed in a black cloak and witch's hat. "Trunks Briefs I presume," she said, sounding completely sure of the answer. Trunks nodded. "I am Baba," she introduced herself. "You aren't going to be here long. Come with me." And with that, she floated towards a castle in the distance. Trunks flew after her.

"I am dead, right," Trunks asked her.

She nodded.

"So is Goku here," he questioned. "What happened with Cell?"

"There is no Cell," Baba said, "and Goku has been here for nearly twenty years."

Trunks's face twisted in confusion. "No, he only died a few minutes before me," Trunks insisted.

"Maybe in that time," Baba said as they descended into the office of King Yemma. They stopped only momentarily for Baba to greet him respectfully. Trunks stared. King Yemma was bigger than he had thought. They continued on into what looked to Trunks like a waiting room in a doctor's office. "You will wait here," Baba said. "You won't be here long, anyways."

Trunks was about to ask her what she meant by that, but the old woman floated away and into the clouds. He held back a curse. He was confused. Where was Goku? What was she talking about different times? Did the alternate timeline Trunks created somehow affect the afterlife as well? He didn't understand how it could.

Again, Trunks was not left alone for long before a door opened and an ogre walked in. He muttered something about this being against protocol. Trunks didn't have time to question him before a man in an orange and blue gi walked in. He looked down at the ogre with a large smile, and the creature departed, still muttering as he shut the door.

The man turned to Trunks, his smile stretching the scar on his face slightly. Trunks stood frozen. Had he not been dead, the lack of oxygen traveling to his lungs would have surely killed him. His hands jerked wildly, and his eyes were hurting from the strain of not blinking.

Calm as ever, Gohan said, "You sure did grow up, Trunks."

The sound of his voice snapped Trunks from his state. He literally flew at Gohan, colliding with him and wrapping his arms around him like a young child. Trunks was unable to stop the flow of tears from his eyes. Within seconds he was sobbing, soaking his master's shirt.

Gohan only smiled and wrapped Trunks in his embrace. "It's okay, Trunks," he said. "It's okay. I'm here, son."

His words only caused Trunks to sob more hysterically. He felt his knees give, and only Gohan's arms held him up. Trunks could almost hear Vegeta's voice in his head commanding him to stop acting like a weakling. Trunks promptly ignored it. Gohan was here. His Gohan. His master and friend, brother and father. Trunks couldn't contain the emotions inside of him. He couldn't hold back the sorrow or the joy. He'd never really stopped grieving Gohan, and to finally be reunited with him. It was heaven.

"You won't be here long, Trunks," Gohan said, running a hand over the young man's hair as one might sooth a young child.

"Where do we go from here, Gohan," Trunks asked, his voice muffled by the fabric his face was still buried in. The only stories he'd heard about the afterlife were of Goku's journey down Snake Way to train under King Kai. But Goku had gone there for the special reason of preparing for the Saiyans. Trunks had a feeling that wasn't the normal place to go after death.

"I go back to Heaven," Gohan said. "You're not staying."

Trunks jerked back to look up at his master, hands still firmly gripping the fabric of Gohan's shirt. What did he mean? Was Trunks going to Hell? He had never thought he'd been that bad of a person before, but maybe he had. Maybe he shouldn't have gone off to fight all those times his mother asked him not to. Maybe he should have always believed her about Goku and just patiently waited for her to finish the time machine. But his pride, honor and heart couldn't let him sit back while those monsters terrorized his planet. Had he been in the wrong, even though he only wanted to make everyone safe again?

Gohan chuckled. He'd always seemed to be able to read Trunk's thoughts. "You won't go to Hell, Trunks," Gohan said. "You're very unselfish and noble. King Yemma would never even consider it." Now Trunks felt even more confused. Where was he going if not Heaven or Hell?

"They'll wish you back," Gohan said. "When the Gohan of the alternate time defeats Cell, they'll wish you back. And you are going back," he added firmly.

"I have the choice not to," Trunks asked. Yes, his mother and Gohan had told him about how the Dragon Balls worked, but he'd never seen them. He didn't pretend to know more about them than collect seven, see the dragon, make a wish.

Gohan nodded and said, "You can choose to remain here, but that's not what you'll be doing. You're going to go back and go home to your mother. She still needs you."

Trunks's shoulders dropped, his eyes cast to the floor. He didn't want to cause his mother pain. She'd already lost everyone else. He couldn't put her through the pain of losing him too. But he so terribly missed Gohan.

Gohan reached out and took Trunk's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man to look up at him again. "I've missed you too, little brother," he said. "But it's not your time yet. You still have a lot to do."

"Gohan, I don't want you to leave me again," Trunks said, hating that he sounded like such a child. But Gohan had been the one thing that had really mattered to him, apart from his mother. The Androids had taken away everything that could have ever meant something for Trunks, leaving him only Gohan. But then they took him too. Gohan had been his life, his only friend, and the only one who ever understood him.

Gohan smiled and drew Trunks into another hug. "I never really left you, Trunks," he said. "I'm always there, and I'm always watching. You've gotten so strong, Trunks. You've made me proud."

Trunks grabbed hold of Gohan, tears leaking from his eyes. "I know I wasn't really your father, but I always considered you my son," Gohan said.

Before Trunks could dissolve into a hysterical fit again, he felt an odd sensation around his stomach. He felt as though he were being pulled away. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on Gohan. "Remember what I said, Trunks. You have to go back."

"No," Trunks cried. "I just got here. It's too soon!"

"The Dragon's calling you, Trunks. It's time to leave."

"No, Gohan! I want to stay with you!"

"I'll see you again someday, Trunks. It won't be soon, but we'll be up here together one day," Gohan said.

Trunks could feel himself fading. Shenron was bringing him back to the mortal world. "Gohan, wait!"

"Good-bye, Trunks," Gohan said, his own tears spilling down his cheeks. "I love you, son."

With a start, Trunks awoke on top of the Lookout. "Gohan?"

"Trunks, you're back! All right," Gohan cheered, his young face alight with happiness. "We did it! We beat Cell!" Trunks stared at him for a couple of seconds before shifting his gaze to the great glowing Dragon behind him. He watched it with a slight awe. It was a magnificent and obviously powerful creature.

He hardly registered Gohan patting him on the back, chattering on about how nice it was to have everything back to normal and how happy he was that everyone was alive again. Trunks was probably the only one on Earth who was slightly disappointed to be back among the living.


	6. Trunks and Bra

**Trunks + Bra **

_Trunks 1__st__ POV_

* * *

I snuck into the dark room. It was nearly one in the morning. She was certainly dead asleep. She'd had a big day, swimming lessons in the morning, played in the park all afternoon, and ballet in the evening. That was quite a busy schedule for a four year old, even if she was half Saiyan. Father had watched her all day.

I stood over Bra's bed. My little sister was sound asleep, just as I'd thought. I watched her as she slept, hair still tied up in the pigtails she asked for after Mother had given her a bath. I lowered myself silently into a chair and just watched her.

Bra was the spitting image of Mother. I was a nice mix of my parents. I had my mother's hair and eye color but all of my father's facial features. Mother said I also had a lot more of his attitude than my future counterpart. Bra, however, looked as though someone had wished my mother young again with the Dragon Balls. Everything about her was identical, her hair, her eyes, her smile. The only thing she had of Father was his smirk, but she was such a happy, sweet child. The smirk didn't come out to play very often.

Bra was the sort of child who was adored by all. She's everyone's princess. Goku liked her because he was still a child himself at heart and had no quarrels playing house with her. Gohan and Videl thought she was precious, so did Krillin and 18. Chi-Chi loved all children. Goten was constantly picking her up for a hug and kiss on the cheek. Marron loved to play with her hair. Even Pan, who hated girly girls, which was decidedly the definition of Bra, adored her.

Bra was Mother's little baby girl.

Bra was the apple of Father's eye.

When I was a child, Father had only shown minimal interest in me. Most of it was based on his desire for a son stronger than Goku's. But I was luckier than Goten. Having a dad who only trained with you was better than having no dad at all. When Majin Buu had first appeared, Father had sacrificed himself to try and stop the monster. Before he died, he'd hugged me. It was the only time I ever remember him doing so. He certainly hasn't done it since.

It's different with Bra. He constantly holds her. He delights over every little thing she does. When she had learned to walk, he'd demanded Mother throw a reunion party so he could show her off. He took her to the parks and played with her without question. Mother didn't have to yell at him to do it. Bra didn't have to land a punch on his face for him to agree. He probably wouldn't demand that she train. He hasn't so far. But with me, if you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to train. I guess I'm not bitter about that. I liked training. I liked fighting. It's in my blood.

With Father, it's Bra this and Bra that. It's always about her. It was never about me. I don't know if I'd ever admit it to anyone other than myself, but I'm thoroughly jealous of her.

But I don't hate her. I don't even dislike her. I love and adore my little sister. She's got me under the same spell as everyone else. I don't mind though. It's nice to walk in the door and have her hug my leg tightly, telling me that she missed me or what sort of gross bug she saw that day. It's nice to give her piggyback rides or push her on the swings or be there to catch her when she jumps into the pool, worried that her arm floaties won't keep her above the water.

A piece of hair that has escaped from her pigtail falls lightly over her nose. The tiny little thing bunches up, as if she's about to sneeze. Carefully so as not to wake her, I reach over and softly tuck the strand behind her ear. She relaxes again. I can't help but grin as a smile forms on her little face, and she tightly grips the stuffed bear I gave her on her first birthday, smartly named Bear. She's going to be beautiful when she grows up. She'll be beating boys off her with a stick. Of course, I'll do more than hit them with sticks. It'll be one of the few causes Father and I will ever unite on.

I stand from my seat, tucking the covers around her. I lean down and kiss the top of her head before walking out of the room. I'm a far cry from the favorite child in this family, but I suppose there are worse things. And losing to Bra's not such a bad thing.


	7. Gohan and Future Trunks

**Future Trunks + Gohan **

_Gohan 1__st__ POV_

* * *

I didn't really think much of it at first. He had just shown up out of nowhere and defeated Frieza and King Cold like they were nothing. To him, they were. He told us he knew when and where my dad was coming back to Earth. None of us were really sure at first, but we decided to trust him. After all, he had just saved all our lives.

He wouldn't tell us his name or where he was from. But he offered us drinks. We all sat around, bidding our time, waiting for Dad. He just sat there, talking as little as possible. He was very quiet, shy, and polite. We didn't think anything of it then, but he kept watching Bulma and Vegeta out of the corners of his eyes. He also kept watching me.

It wasn't until years later that we finally knew who he really was. Trunks was Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future. His was a bleak horror filled world, where people were constantly hiding in fear and hardly daring to hope that they'd live to see the next day. He'd grown up knowing nothing else. Everyone who could have possibly been there to help him fight had died when he was a baby.

Everyone had died except for me.

In the future, I had become Trunks's master and friend. I was both his brother and his father. Bulma and I were all he had. Trunks never really told us anything too detailed about his life, but I do hope that I embraced the roles that were placed upon me for him. I've spent years of my life living without a father. I know how it feels, but it had to have been worse for Trunks. I always knew Dad would be coming back. There was no chance for anyone to come back into Trunks's life.

While we were waiting for Dad to land on the planet, there were a few times that I noticed Trunks watching me. I hadn't really put much thought into it. I had merely questioned to myself why he looked so sad. I wondered why he had a look of longing and grief in his eyes. I didn't ponder it long. Krillin would draw my attention to something, and I'd forget.

When Trunks came back to help us with the Androids, I learned what I had been for him. I had known that I was the only one to live through the Androids' initial attack. I had known that they killed me thirteen years later. I had known that I knew Trunks. But I hadn't really known how much I meant to him.

I think it was confusing for Trunks to be around me in my timeline. After all, in his world, I was ten years older than him. I was an adult while he was a kid. Here, the roles were reversed. He was the adult. He was the stronger one, the more experienced fighter.

It was confusing for me too. I felt like I had a responsibility to be that figure Trunks had known. But I didn't know how to be. I was still just a kid myself. Trunks seemed to always look to me when something went wrong for leadership. When the wrong androids appeared, he looked to me as though I had the answers. When Vegeta stood by and Bulma and baby Trunks were nearly killed in an explosion, Trunks looked to me as though I could explain his father's mannerisms. When we discovered that Cell came from Trunks's timeline, he looked to me as if to ask my forgiveness for his wrongdoings. When he came back to life after I defeated Cell, he looked to me as though I were his hero.

Yes, he got closer to Vegeta in the time that he was with us, but he always still seemed to look to me as the one for guidance and as his mentor. But I was just a kid. I didn't have any leadership qualities. I was always unsure of my power. I didn't know how to be a father figure to a young man seven years older than me. It really wasn't fair to either of us. But neither of us could help it. Trunks couldn't change the way he saw me, and I couldn't change the fact that I wasn't what he had grown up with.

By now, I am grown up, and we haven't seen Trunks in years, not since his last visit to tell us he'd killed the Androids and Cell of his timeline. Every once and awhile I think about him. I wonder how he and his mother are doing. I wonder how their world has recovered. I wonder if Bulma would ever think to go to New Namek to use their Dragon Balls. I also wonder what Trunks would think of me now. I'm fully grown, not quite as old as when I died in his timeline, but close. I wonder how different I am from my future counterpart.

Thinking about the possible differences in us always makes me laugh. I know both our Trunks and his future self are infinitely different. Vegeta was definitely a big influence in the young boy's life. Goten probably is too.

Our Trunks has always liked me, even if he did think the whole Saiyaman thing was nerdy. He's always super excited when I visit Capsule Corp. It never matters if I have Goten in tow or not, and he's always sad when I leave, begging me to come back the next day to play more. We aren't as close as our future counterparts were, but I think there's something to fate. I think I was meant to be a role model for Trunks, no matter what time or circumstances we find ourselves in. It's sort of nice to know that somewhere you're always needed.


	8. Goku and Goten

**Goten + Goku **

_Goku 1__st__ POV_

* * *

The workings of Other World are sort of hard to explain. I'm not an expert, so I really don't even know much about it, even if I have been dead for a total of eight years now. But I do know that we can't just look down on the living anytime we want. We need the aid of the Kias. And not many people are so close to a Kai that they can ask for the opportunity. Even then, they don't often show you what's happening. I mean, I live with King Kai and I've only been able to watch the living once or twice.

So it was perfectly understandable that I didn't know I had another son.

I was granted a full day on Earth thanks to my good behavior while I was alive. I picked the day of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to come back. It was a perfect way for everyone to get together, for the fighters to battle, and just to plain see all of my family and friends.

I had expected some changes. I had expected Gohan to be grown up. I had expected Trunks to not be a baby anymore. I had expected everyone to be a little older and restful from the long period of peace.

Some things I hadn't expected. I was surprised to see Krillin with hair. I was especially surprised to find out Krillin had married Android 18 and that they had a daughter. I was surprised Bulma and Vegeta were still together. Future Trunks had said it was just a passion thing between them. But I was glad for it. Bulma deserved someone who wouldn't two-time her. And surprisingly, they were good for each other. It was good for Trunks to have his father.

But something I really hadn't expected was to see a miniature version of myself hiding behind my wife's leg. He was so small, but he looked just like me, from the wild hair to the orange and blue gi. I didn't have to ask to know he was my son.

He hid further behind Chi-Chi when he noticed I had seen him. I stepped forward, my heart hammering in my chest. Chi-Chi tried to usher him forward. He peeked out his head and blinked at me with those big black eyes. He told me his name was Goten.

I told him that I was Goku. I didn't know how he'd take me saying I was his father. He'd never met me before. There was every chance that he didn't like me. I'd been dead, yes, but I'd been dead of my own accord. I had known exactly what I was doing when I transported Cell to King Kai's planet. I had known what I was doing when I told everyone I wanted to stay dead. Sure, it had all been for noble reasons, but that didn't mean a little boy would see it like that.

I didn't know how this little boy would take to me. If I knew my Gohan, and I did, then little Goten had an excellent big brother. Gohan had been the one who had been taking care of him. Gohan had been doing all the things I should have been there to do.

Honestly, I was scared. I was scared that he wouldn't like me. I was scared that he'd run away from me and hide behind someone else's leg. I was scared he'd tell me that I was bad for leaving him, his brother, and his mother behind. But as per my usual self, I hid my fear behind a large smile.

I was scared, but I was also excited. What father wouldn't be excited to see his son for the first time? What father wouldn't jump at the chance to hold him, laugh with him, play with him? I ignored the mental image of Vegeta that sprang to mind.

I lowered myself to my knees to meet his eye level. He still just stared at me. I kept my gaze fixed on Goten, but I knew that everyone around us was watching and smiling. Were they as worried as I was and just hiding it like me? They were all silent, waiting for Goten to make his move. There was tension in the air, but it was a strange and happy feeling. My stomach continued to do flip-flops. I've never been the most patient of people. I was about to lose it. I just wanted Goten to make a move, even if it was to run and hide behind someone again.

Chi-Chi had pushed him fully from behind her leg. He still had a good grip on her dress as he stared at me. Something then flashed in his eyes, and I heard Gohan chuckle. Before I could blink, Goten yelled, "Daddy!" He jumped into my waiting arms, clinging tightly to my shirt.

I wanted to cry. I hugged him tightly, pressing my cheek against his. I could hardly believe it. I was holding my son for the first time. My heart was soaring up in the clouds. I lifted Goten into the air as if he were an airplane and spun him in circles, delighting at his childish laughter. I drew him in for another hug, reaching out an arm to Chi-Chi and motioning Gohan over.

I saw Bulma wipe a tear from her eye as she stood next to a perpetually scowling Vegeta. She leaned down and wrapped Trunks in a hug. The little boy protested and tried to shove her off. I smiled at her as I squeezed Chi-Chi and our sons tighter in my arms. Standing there holding my family was perhaps one of the best feelings I'd ever experienced, maybe even better than fighting a worthy opponent.


	9. Goten and Vegeta

**Goten + Vegeta **

_Goten 1__st__ POV_

* * *

I didn't get to have a real Daddy until I was seven, not until after the Buu monster went away. It wasn't my Daddy's fault that he wasn't there. He was dead. Dead people can't help that they aren't at home. I was happy though. I had my Mommy and Big Brother. I didn't have a Daddy, but I had Vegeta.

Vegeta was Trunks's Daddy, but Trunks didn't mind sharing. He told me so. I knew that meant it was important and special because Trunks doesn't really like to share his stuff. But Vegeta was really the only other Daddy that I knew.

He never seemed to like me, but I figured that was okay because he didn't seem to like anybody. He never really called anybody by their names. He had other things he would say. He would call Bulma woman. That made sense because she was a grown up girl. He called Trunk son. That made sense too. When he said brat, I knew he was talking about Trunks or me. Big Brother had called me brat before, so it made sense to me. But when he called me a little Kakarrot, I didn't get it. I wasn't a carrot. I told him so and told him he was saying the vegetable wrong. I figured it was because he was from outer space.

He told me that Kakarrot was my Daddy's name. I still didn't get it. I knew my Daddy's name was Goku. He told me that wasn't his Saiyan name. I wanted to know what my Saiyan name was, but he said I only had an Earthling name. Then he told me that I looked just like my Daddy and acted like him too. When everyone else told me that, they smiled, and I knew it was a good thing. They all loved my Daddy.

But when Vegeta said it, I felt bad. He didn't make it seem like a good thing at all. Bulma got angry with him for almost making me cry. He just yelled back that it didn't matter and that I still acted like that third class clown.

It made me feel even worse. Vegeta was the closest thing I had to a Daddy. I was sharing him with Trunks. I didn't want him to not like me. But I couldn't change how I looked or how I acted. I couldn't help but be happy most of the time. Big Brother told me it wasn't something that I should worry about. He said Vegeta was our Daddy's rival. I didn't know what that was.

Sometimes Vegeta didn't seem to hate me. Sometimes he would talk about being a Saiyan to me and Trunks. Once, he even ruffled my hair like Gohan does. I don't know if he realized he'd done it. But either way, it made me happy.

When I finally got my real Daddy, I was almost sad. Since Daddy was back, I couldn't share Vegeta with Trunks anymore. Vegeta said he was glad to finally be rid of me and Gohan. But it never failed when I came over and asked Vegeta to train me, he'd do it. He'd grumble and complain about how a prince doesn't have time for low class fighters, but he'd always spar with me and teach me something new.


	10. Goku and Bulma

**Goku x Bulma **

_Bulma 3__rd __POV_

* * *

It was the night before his wedding. Tradition demanded that he not see his bride until she walked down the aisle. And so they found themselves outside under the stars. Bulma removed her long hair from the confines of her ponytail. She shook her tresses, Goku laughing at the odd angles they stuck up in. Had it been anyone else, Bulma's short temper might have exploded. But this was Goku.

Although there were a few last minute things that probably needed seeing to for the wedding, Goku had never really been that involved in the planning. And seeing as it certainly wasn't her wedding, Bulma had no real say in the matters. Besides, Chi-Chi had told Goku he couldn't see her until they exchanged vows. It was Chi-Chi who oversaw the planning. So Goku had quickly gathered his things and left for the night. He'd immediately found Bulma to take her with him. If he wasn't going to be around his bride the night before he got married, then who better to be with than his best friend?

Goku handed a chunk of freshly cooked fish to Bulma. She, of course, ate hardly a thing compared to her warrior friend. She smiled with amusement and slight awe as she always did when she watched Goku eat. She didn't see how he was able to consume such quantities of food and be so fit. But then again, she didn't see how he could take a bullet to the forehead and not even have a bruise to show for it.

After dinner, Bulma surprised Goku with a box of his favorite chocolate treats. He gobbled down box after box while Bulma munched happily on her strawberries. They lied on their backs as they ate, heads side by side as they looked up at the stars. "Oh, look at that, Bulma," Goku pointed to a shooting star.

"Oh, neat," Bulma agreed. After they had finished their deserts, Goku got up to throw a few more logs on the fire. He poked and prodded until the flames were roaring high again. He then leaned back against a nearby boulder, pulling Bulma next to him. They say curled together in a blanket, paying no mind that Goku would be married the next afternoon or thinking anything of their closeness. They were best friends.

It was some time that Bulma sighed, "Oh, Goku, I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow."

Goku laid his messy head on Bulma's, his brows furrowed in an almost confused fashion. He understood now that married wasn't a type of food. He knew what a wedding was. It had taken quite a bit of explaining from Chi-Chi and even more from Bulma. He really couldn't believe he was doing it either.

Bulma continued, "It's a bit strange, you know. When I look at you, I still think of that crazy little boy who threw my car off the road. I still think we're young and ready to go on our next adventure."

Goku laughed, a bright smile on his face. "We aren't old, Bulma," he said. "And there's always time for adventures."

Bulma looked up at him, and Goku was surprised to see her smile so sad. "You're getting married, Goku," she said. "You have obligations now. You have to be there for Chi-Chi. You can't go running off on adventures with me. What time you spent with me is now for Chi-Chi."

Goku frowned. "But that would mean that I'd have to spend all my time with her and I'd never get to see you," he said. "And that just won't do," he added, giving her a tight hug. They both laughed.

"What's wrong, Goku," Bulma asked after several minutes. Her old friend's face was serious, something rarely seen on him.

"I don't know if I should be doing this, Bulma," he said.

Bulma chuckled, "You're just getting cold feet." Goku blinked oddly at her. "It means you're just nervous," she explained. "Almost every one goes through the pre-wedding jitters."

"It's not just that I'm nervous," Goku said. "Actually, I'm really not nervous at all. I just don't think I feel right about it."

"Do you feel like you're too young," she asked. "Not ready yet?"

Goku's puzzled frown remained. "No," he said slowly. "I think I just feel like it's not quite right."

Bulma's eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to comprehend. "Is it Chi-Chi," she asked.

"I think so," Goku said. "It's not that she isn't nice. And she is a really good cook. But you said that people get married because they love each other. And you said that I'd know what love is when I felt it. I don't feel anything like that for Chi-Chi."

He didn't. Like he said, Chi-Chi was a nice girl, and she really seemed to like him. But Goku didn't think of her like that. He knew she would be a good wife. She would cook him large, delicious meals. She would take care of him if he got hurt training. She would clean his clothes and the house. But she seemed to like to hang on him. Sometimes, Goku's arm felt sore from all her hanging. No one else ever hung on him that much, not even Bulma when he was rescuing her screaming form from some evil monster. Chi-Chi had talked about romantic things they would do together, about how happy they would be, about their children. She wanted lots of children. Goku might have been naïve, but he knew how people made babies. And he also knew that those people should love each other the right way.

Bulma had once explained to him that there were many different types of love. He loved his Grandpa Gohan like a father. He loved Krillin and Yamcha like brothers. He wasn't sure how he loved Bulma. She didn't fit the sister or mother category, and she was more than a friend but not in a romantic way. All Goku knew was that he loved Bulma most of all, even if he couldn't place it.

Bulma had been the first person he'd ever known, other than his grandpa. And as that first person and first girl, she was the one he compared everyone else to. Sure, there were some qualities others had over her, but as a whole, no one could compare to Bulma in Goku's world. He had placed her on a high pedestal, higher than Kami's Lookout and far stronger. She meant more to him than the world. From day one, after he was convinced she wasn't a monster or out to steal his fish, he had thrown all his might into protecting her. He'd never fought harder for someone.

"Have you told Chi-Chi that," Bulma asked, snapping Goku from his thoughts.

He bit his bottom lip. "I didn't have the heart to," he said honestly. "She's seemed so happy."

Bulma smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Have you ever been selfish before, Goku," she asked good naturedly. "Have you ever just said screw it and done what you wanted instead of what would make someone else happy?"

Goku smiled. He'd done that when he followed her to find the Dragon Balls. He said brightly, "We should do that now!" Bulma looked up at him with confusion written on her face. "We should just leave, you and me, Bulma. We should jump on the Flying Nimbus and take off on another adventure, just you and me forever!"

Bulma laughed for a second, but then she sighed. "You know we can't," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah," Goku said softly. Bulma turned to stare at him, her deep ocean colored eyes boring into his onyx gaze. He hugged her gently and Bulma smiled. She always felt so safe with Goku. There had never been a person she had trusted so completely, and she didn't think there would ever be another. Goku had such an affect of hope on her. When he was around, she knew everything was going to be all right.

When she had first met him, he'd been a little boy living out in the woods all alone. He had been naïve but sweet. He'd jumped at the chance of adventure with her and had never hesitated to protect her from any evil that came their way.

They had come a long way and done a lot of things. They had always been there for each other. Bulma knew there wasn't a person in the universe that she adored, cherished and loved more than Son Goku.

Sometimes, when she got a good look at him, it surprised her to see how big he had gotten. When they had first met, he hadn't really started growing. He'd been a full head shorter than her. Now, Bulma was lucky her eyes were level with his chest. He used to be a little boy, far from skinny but not yet muscular. Now there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't well defined from years of training.

Oddly, she had never thought of herself as aging while Goku hadn't. Yes, he had kept his childlike innocence even as an adult. Yes, she often thought of him as the little boy with the Four Star Dragon Ball. But when she thought of him as that boy, she always thought of herself as that young girl on the quest for a lifetime supply of strawberries and the perfect boyfriend.

After several long minutes locked in his gaze, it registered to Bulma that she ought to look away. But she felt so safe. "Bulma," Goku said. She smiled at him. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Looking back, it would become the kiss that Bulma compared all others to. Most were worse. Some were better. But this one she would remember until the day she died.

His kiss was innocent, his lips simply pressed against hers. It could have been considered platonic if not for the fact that they remained there. At first, Bulma was shocked. But she almost immediately relaxed, pressing her own lips back. Neither made any move to deepen the kiss. Neither added physical passion. Just the simple touch of lips on lips spoke volumes.

They didn't know how long they stayed together like that. When they pulled back, both shivered at the loss of warmth they had gained from the other. The intense heat of their stare was enough to make Bulma sweat. She swallowed thickly and tried to control her breathing. There was fire in Goku's eyes. It was the first time she'd ever seen something like that, at least for another human being. The look in his eyes was the same intense desire he had right before a fight.

"Goku," Bulma said sadly, finally lowering her gaze. With an almost inaudible sigh, Goku gently raised her face to meet his eyes. He smiled that perfect smile of his, and Bulma felt comforted again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Bulma returned the embrace.

They couldn't do it. No matter how much they wished they could, they couldn't go off on an adventure together. It wasn't like old times. Goku had Chi-Chi, and Bulma had Yamcha. They couldn't be selfish together this time. They had people who loved them and were waiting for them to come home tomorrow morning. And they would go home in the morning. They would go home and get ready for Goku's wedding. Goku would promise himself to Chi-Chi, and Bulma would smile and wish nothing but the best for her dear Goku as she held Yamcha's hand.

"I love you, Bulma," Goku said into her hair. "You're my best friend. I love you."

"I love you, too, Goku," Bulma responded. They fell asleep, cuddled together under their blanket.

They never spoke of their kiss again. Goku never told Chi-Chi, and Bulma never told Yamcha or Vegeta. They never told their children or their friends. They didn't speak of it, but they were not ashamed. They both treasured that kiss. It was the one against which they measured all others. They never forgot it. It was always there, sparkling in their eyes when they looked at each other.

**

* * *

I've heard tell of some people flaming people who write Goku and Bulma as a romantic couple. I must ask that no one flame this story. I find it to be very rude and immature. If you do not agree with the couple and wish to tell me, then please, by all means, do so. You are intitled to your opinions. But I ask that you conduct your review in a mature manner and respect the opinions and writings of others.**

Ok now that that's done, please review. Thanks!


	11. Pan and Trunks

**Pan x Trunks **

_Narrative 3__rd__ POV _

* * *

Their age difference had never really been a problem for them. They had been wary of it in the beginning. But that was then. This was now. They had grown since then, and so had their feelings for each other. What was fourteen years when you were in love?

Trunks supposed there had only been two concerns he had had in the beginning. His first thought had been about their ages. She was fourteen years younger than him. He had felt like firing a ki blast in his face when he had first started noticing her. He felt like he was no better than Master Roshi, a dirty, perverted old man.

For the love of God, he used to babysit her. She was the same age as his little sister.

The only other thing that had ever concerned him about their relationship had been her father. To put it lightly, Gohan was psychotically overprotective. Pan was his only daughter, his only child. She was his pride and joy, his baby girl. Gohan did not like boys.

It made Vegeta seem as good natured as Goku.

He'd been scared to think of what Gohan would do if he found out that Trunks thought of Pan as a woman. He'd been terrified to think of what Gohan would do if he found out Trunks had feelings for Pan as a woman. There wasn't a word in any language Trunks was aware of that would describe Trunks's fear if Gohan learned that Trunks was corrupting his daughter.

Nothing would have held Gohan back from ripping Trunks to pieces, not the strength of Goku and Vegeta, not his respect and reverence for Piccolo, not Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl standing before him waving frying pans or any other kitchen utensil.

But then, he looked at Pan. He saw her smile at him. He felt her snuggled contently in his arms. He kissed her. When he did those things, all his fears washed away. She was worth it.

Pan had been worried about how much older he was than her. At first, she had figured it was just a crush. There was nothing wrong with a little girl looking at an older man and thinking he was cute. There was nothing wrong with her misplacing her affection for Trunks as a girl. After all, Bra used to say that her Uncle Goten was cute when they were little. But as she got older, her affections for Trunks didn't waver. Her affections weren't those that she should have felt. She should have thought of him as an older brother. She should have seen him in the same light that she saw her Uncle Goten in.

But that wasn't how she saw him. During her adventures in space with Trunks and her Grandpa Goku, she had felt her attachment to Trunks grow stronger. When he'd take his shirt off to head down to the river or lake to bathe, she'd blush as red as her shirt and stare until he was out of sight. Her grandpa would go fishing as naked as the day he was born, and Pan would simply cover her eyes in embarrassment. She was supposed to think of Trunks as family, but she didn't.

As she grew, her silly little crush blossomed into full blown love. Or, at least, that's what she told herself it was. She'd never been in love before, so she had nothing to compare it to. Trunks had been the only boy—well, man, really—that she'd ever even crushed on.

Their coming together was really a blur for both of them. They had been so overwhelmed by emotions. It had just sort of happened. They had been sparring. Trunks had pinned her to the ground. Then, suddenly, they were kissing. Pan had felt like her heart would explode. It had only been a kiss, but it had been incredible.

They had both been scared at first, what with the age difference and their fathers. Pan knew her father tended to take fatherly precaution a bit too far. While she was worried for Trunks concerning Gohan's reactions, she was more worried about Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't exactly the biggest fan of her family, and she shuddered to think what he would have to say about his only son mating with a low class Saiyan's granddaughter.

They had talked it over and decided to give it a try. It was simple enough for them to sneak away to be together. Gohan thought Pan could do no wrong, and Trunks was a grown man whose parents had long ago lost most of their rights to breathing down his neck.

Bra was the first one to find out. The Saiyan Princess was exceptionally good at reading people. No one knew where she got the talent from. She hadn't told anyone. She'd merely drug Pan off to the side one day and demanded details. She hadn't really been surprised either. After all, she claimed, Goku and Bulma's families had to join into one somehow, why not let it be with her brother and best friend? Thankfully, Bra hadn't told anyone.

Goten had found out next. Trunks had been a moron and forgotten to lock his door one night while Pan was over. They had only been kissing, but Goten walked in the room. He'd nearly torn Trunks's head off, thinking that his friend had pushed his niece into it. They had calmed him down, and within a few minutes, he was cheerful again. But he had promised to break Trunks's face if Trunks broke Pan's heart. Surprisingly, Goten had kept the secret too.

It was a couple of years before they had found the courage to tell their families. As expected, Gohan had flow off the walls. It had taken everyone in both families to hold him down while Trunks cowered behind Pan. Vegeta had sat in a corner twitching in an unhealthy manner. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was more frightened of Bulma than Gohan was of Videl. The small rational portion of his brain, the part that had kept him from constantly trying to fight Freiza all those years ago, held him back from beating sense into his son and maybe even knocking Pan for a quick loop.

It had taken a while for Gohan to calm down and even longer for him to stop threatening Trunks. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the situation, but Pan and Trunks were free to show affections for each other in front of their families now. The general atmosphere was so much less stressful without everyone watching Gohan out of the corners of their eyes, waiting for him to pounce.

One day Pan knew her father would finally realize that she wasn't a baby girl any more. He'd realize that she was grown up and in love. Vegeta would also put aside his animosity at the situation.

Either way, Pan adored the situation she was in. She adored being able to run up to Trunks and pull him in for a passionate kiss with everyone watching. She loved that they could show their love for each other. She loved the feel of relaxing in his strong arms. She loved the deep oceans of his eyes and the silk his hair was spun from.

They weren't married yet, nor had they mated. They hadn't really discussed it yet. Pan was still fairly young. But Trunks had her ring ready. He wanted her for his wife, for his mate. He wanted to mark her as his in both the Earth and Saiyan customs. He wanted to watch her carry their children, give birth to them, raise them. He wanted to watch her dark eyes sparkle with love for him and their children for the rest of their lives.

He delighted in watching her fight. She was strong, not as strong as the other hybrids as most of her blood was human, but she was skilled. Goku's granddaughter couldn't be anything but. His father had picked a mate that had next to no power or fighting skill, but Bulma's temper, arrogance, and pigheadedness matched her mates, more than making up for her lack of training as a warrior. While most men tended to marry women who reminded them of their mothers, Trunks needed someone with that fighter's spirit. Pan kept him from going crazy from office life.

Pan was often seen smirking. She had inherited her spunk from her mother and grandmother Chi-Chi. The smirk and scowl often played about her lips. But when she did smile, really smile, Trunks could melt. Trunks was often his father's son, and he didn't really go for sappy romantic displays. But Pan was worth them. Pan made all those stupid romance novels and movies and love songs make sense.

It hadn't taken them long to get over the differences in their ages. They had grown. They knew better now. Age meant nothing to love.


	12. Future Trunks and Future Gohan, story 2

**Future Trunks + Future Gohan **

_Trunks 3__rd__ POV_

* * *

In reality, it hadn't been all that long since the Androids had shown up near South City, only about seven years or so. Seven years really wasn't all that long, especially when you took into account the age of the universe. But to the inhabitants of Earth, it felt like eons.

For seven years, the Android twins had been plaguing the people of the planet, destroying property and lives in their quest for twisted fun. Adults could only wistfully think back to the peaceful times. There was hardly a child on the planet who had a memory before the duo had appeared.

Trunks Briefs was certainly one such child. Trunks had just turned eight years old. His birthday had been yesterday. Because of the dangers of basic living on Earth, he didn't go to school. Not many children did. To do so would have been like a heathen sacrifice to some devilish god. Mothers were too afraid to part with their babies. As such, Trunks didn't know anyone else his age. He had seen other children when his mother took him out to the store or shopping. He might have said hello to a few of them if they were standing nearby. But he didn't know any.

The closest person to his age that he knew was Son Gohan. But even then, Gohan was ten years older than him. But that had never stopped Trunks from adoring the young man.

The only people who had been with Trunks to celebrate his birthday were his mother, Gohan, Mrs. Chi-Chi, and the Ox King. Everyone else that might have shown up was long dead. All his mother's friends had died in the first battle against the Androids, all of them except Gohan and his father Goku. Trunks's mother had always said it was ironic that Goku had died from a virus. She said that it was cruel that the virus affected his heart.

Goku was one of the heroes of Trunks's bedtime stories. His mother had said that he could do absolutely anything. She said that he had been the most loving, caring, and accepting person she had ever known. It was an evil trick of fate that his pure heart had been destroyed by something so vial.

Trunks didn't remember Goku, he had only been a couple of months old when the Saiyan had died. Goku was a hero to Trunks's bedtime stories, but it was Goku's son that held all of Trunks's awe. Trunks's mother said that Gohan was a lot like Goku, in more than just appearance and appetite. From hearing her stories, Trunks could see that.

Gohan was the most powerful person that Trunks knew (he certainly didn't count those Androids as people). Gohan was strong and noble. He was brave and true. He was a great warrior. But he was also smart and funny and kind. When he stopped by Capsule Corp., he always put aside time to play with Trunks. He taught him to fly and told him about his Saiyan ancestry. He told him stories of his father. His mother usually didn't talk about Vegeta, only to occasionally say Trunks looked like him and was just as stubborn.

Vegeta had died when Trunks was just a baby. He didn't remember anything about him. And although it sometimes made Trunks sad, he never let it bother him too much. He had Gohan.

Gohan was the big brother and father that Trunks had never had. Gohan, who was still young himself, had always done the things for Trunks that a father should do. Trunks's mother had told him time and time again that he didn't have to, but Gohan wanted to. And Trunks couldn't have adored him more.


	13. Gohan and Goku

**Gohan + Goku **

_Gohan 1__st__ POV_

* * *

The first time Dad died, it was to protect me. I was only four years old and hardly had time to mourn him. Mr. Piccolo had taken me out into the wild to train for the arrival of the other Saiyans. We would be wishing him back with the Dragon Balls, so I didn't worry too much. That was the first year without him.

The second year without him, he stayed away on his own. We had gone to Namek to use their Dragon Balls. We ended up teaming up with Vegeta to stop Frieza. Dad transformed into a Super Saiyan after Frieza killed Krillin. We were all wished off the doomed planet except for Dad and Frieza. When we used the Dragon Balls to wish Dad back to Earth, he told Porunga that he wanted to stay in space. I was only five at the time. It was childish faith that made me so sure he'd be back.

And he did come back. It was a year later, but he came. Trunks told us about the Androids, and everyone left to train. For three years, we trained to be ready for them. Dad got the heart virus, and we were all scared he'd die from it. But we also had the medicine from Trunks. We knew he'd be okay.

When we trained together in the Time Chamber, it was sort of nice. It was just me and Dad. It's never really been like that before. Before the Saiyans came, Mom was always with us. While training for the Androids, Krillin was there. But this time it was just me and him. But as nice as that was, we were still in there for a reason. We had to get stronger to beat Cell.

When Cell threatened to self destruct and take the Earth with him, I knew it was my fault. I hadn't finished him off when I had the chance. I shouldn't have played around. Dad got Cell to King Kai's planet. It killed him, in vain because Cell came back, and I knew that was my fault too. I was scared of my power. With Dad coaching me from Other World, I finally beat Cell once and for all.

We used the Dragon Balls to wish every one back to life. I was so glad to see Trunks okay. We were about to wish for Dad to come back to life when he told us not to. He said to let him stay dead, that every threat that came to Earth was looking for him, and that the Earth was safer without him. In the end, he was right. We had seven years of peace, and trouble started on the one day he was back. It really wasn't his fault though.

I was sad to lose him again. This time it felt so much more permanent. He was dead and wasn't coming back. At first I thought his decision was smart. It didn't make me happy, but it was smart. I was strong enough to protect the planet, and no one out there was out to kill me. They had always been after Goku, after Kakarrot.

But when I found out Mom was pregnant, I started to rethink Dad's decision. He shouldn't have stayed dead. We'd beaten everything that had come our way before, and I had faith that we could have continued to do so. Besides, Mom needed Dad. I was only eleven years old, and I had always been the youngest one in the group, recently excluding baby Trunks. I didn't know anything about taking care of kids. But I did everything I could to help Mom. Bulma was over a lot too. She'd take care of Mom, and I would watch Trunks. Bulma said it would be good practice for when Mom's baby came. It was. I was a lot more prepared for when Goten came. Everyone helped when they could. Krillin and Yamcha both would call every couple of weeks to check up on things. Dende made sure the days were bright and sunny, never too hot or too cold. Even Vegeta helped, grudgingly as it was.

I think it nearly broke Mom's heart how much Goten looked like Dad. And when he got older, he acted just like him. I even saw Bulma cry over it a few times. It made me angry to hear Mom or Bulma upset over Dad. I would always jump to find something to distract them. Those two women meant so much to me. I hated to see them sad. There were some times that I felt Dad didn't deserve their tears. We all had always been there for Dad. We always looked up to him and respected him. We always had faith in him. But no one more so than Mom and Bulma. Bulma had been with Dad since the beginning, and he was Mom's husband. They were always there, and what was Dad doing? Leaving them over and over again.

In the seven years that Dad was dead, I began to respect Vegeta a lot more. I had stopped being so completely terrified of him sometime after the Nemek adventure. He still made me nervous for years. Who am I kidding? He still makes me nervous to this day, and by now I have a fully grown daughter. But Vegeta was the one who was there. He was there while Dad was dead. He was there for Goten and I when we needed a father figure. He was especially helpful when I hit puberty. Puberty was bad enough for humans, but for Saiyans, I don't even want to go there. For a few years, Goten went to a local day school. It did Mom good to have some time to herself. When I was a kid, I was quiet and did my studies, but Goten had too much extra energy. Mom couldn't keep up with him. With only minimal yelling on Bulma's part, Vegeta went to Bring Your Father To School Day for Goten. I was surprised the Earth didn't explode that day.

I respected Vegeta in those years and the ones after because he was there. He stuck around. Vegeta, the proud, arrogant, self-centered Saiyan prince, stayed with his family. The loving, caring Goku didn't even do that.

Although I had sort of grown to resent his absence, especially when Goten asked about him, I never stopped loving him. He was my dad after all. Yes, he had left us, but he was still Dad and he still cared about us.

I could hardly contain my joy when Dad contacted me to tell me that he would be coming back for a full day to see everyone. Trunks had been too young to remember my dad, so even though he regarded the whole thing with Vegeta's aloof nature, I knew he was excited to see the hero from his bedtime stories. Vegeta wanted to fight him. Bulma wanted to see her best friend again. Krillin was excited to show off his family. Mr. Piccolo was happy that I was so excited. Mom fainted when she heard the news. Goten was nervous and eager at the same time.

Even though the whole mess with Buu put a big damper on the Tournament, and the days to follow, everything turned out all right in the end. Old Kai had granted Dad a life. He was alive again, and he was coming home. Mom dissolved in a huge fit of tears on the spot, and Videl was so happy for us that she kissed me square on the lips.

Videl and I grew closer together. We got married and had a daughter, thus fulfilling Mom's dreams. Goten and Trunks grew up remaining as close as ever. Vegeta and Bulma had another child, a daughter around Pan's age. I worked for Capsule Corporation. Training was always far from my mind. Sure, I liked a nice spar every once and a while, but not every day, not all day long. Dad was constantly training with Goten. Goten told me that although it was nice to spend time with Dad, he would have rather done something other than the constant training. Everything had been peaceful for ten years. There wasn't any need for him to reach his ultimate potential.

Pan, quite differently from her uncle and father, loved to train. She was the third generation of fighting women in the family and had Saiyan blood. She never had a chance to be anything but a warrior. But it made her happy. I don't keep Pan from what makes her happy. If it had been dolls, I would have bought her enough dolls to rival Bra's collection. But she chose to fight. So I let her train with Vegeta or Dad. Vegeta liked her, even though he's never admitted to it outright. He always said that she was the most Saiyan of the half-breeds. For some odd reason, whenever Vegeta said that, I was proud of my little girl. But when Dad said it, I wished Pan hadn't a drop of Saiyan blood in her veins.

Pan liked to train with Dad. She liked to show him what she was capable of, even at such a young age. She was excited to show him what she was made of at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. I was happy for her. I knew my little girl would do well.

Dad was set to fight a young boy named Uub in the first round. Dad was more excited than I'd seen him in years. He said that Uub was Buu's reincarnation. Uub was incredibly nervous about fighting, despite his strength. Dad had to taunt him to make him do anything.

Before we could blink, Uub had accepted Dad's offer to train him personally. Dad came up to tell us what they were planning, saying it wouldn't be a big deal, they'd be gone about ten years.

Ten years.

Without so much as a second thought, for a kid he didn't even know and who was the reincarnation of an evil killing machine, he was leaving us again. Oh, he'd be back, but he was leaving. Mom was mildly hysterical, as was Bulma. Vegeta had to take them home. Trunks and Goten both looked to me as though I could explain my father's irrational behavior. Bra was the most detached from the situation. She was merely confused. Pan was hurt. She loved her grandfather dearly, and he was leaving her for some boy. She grew to dislike him quite a bit over the years as he had failed in his promise to visit her.

I had never been angrier at someone. Not Frieza, not Cell, not Buu. What did he think he was doing leaving behind his family like that? It was one thing to be dead. It was quite another to hide out in the desert to help some little boy get stronger.

We always knew where they were. Their powers were too high for us not to. Always training in the desert or in the Lookout. No one went to them. Dad had promised to come visit us. But he never did. He was too involved in Uub's training.

He came back after the accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He was just a child. He looked younger than Pan by a few years. At least his childish personality finally had a body that matched it again. The Earth was doomed to explode if the Black Star Dragon Balls weren't collected in a year's time. Of course, Dad was going. Trunks and Goten elected to go with him. Trunks was ecstatic to get out of the office, and Goten was just ready to spend time with his best friend and father. Of course, he didn't get to go. Pan set off the ship early.

We went through a series of problems for a while. First there was Baby, then Super 17, and finally the Shadow Dragons. When Shenron came back, we knew the whole mess with the Shadow Dragons was finished. Shenron explained what the problem had been and told us that he needed to leave. Dad went with him. Dad left us in Vegeta's hands. While that wasn't a problem at all, his leaving was.

He left without a single good-bye. He just hopped on Shenron's head and they flew away. We yelled after him, begging him to come back. He didn't listen. He never did. We knew this was it. He was leaving for good. He'd never come back after this. No one day for the Tournament. No reunions. He was gone.

I expected Mom to break down hysterically like she normally did. I was frightened when all she did was stare at the sky. I think that was the final breaking of her heart. She's never been the same. She used to be so fiery and full of life. She's dull now. Bulma's in denial. She talks about the old days a lot, when it was just her and him hunting for the Dragon Balls. She always talks like he's going to walk through her door any second ready to begin their next adventure.

Vegeta didn't change his ways at all. He still trained as much as he had before. He was still arrogant and cocky. He still pushed Trunks and babied Bra. He never deluded himself to think that Dad would come back and they would have their grand fight. But he was affected by it too. He and Dad had a strange friendship. I'm not sure how to describe it, but I do know that Dad's decision never sat well with the Prince.

Goten didn't smile as much as he used to. His smile looked so much like Dad's. It was as though he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He can't stand to listen to Bulma's stories, and he's even more considerate of Mom than ever before. He never lets her down for anything, no matter how small. He calls her everyday and comes over for dinner at least twice a week. So do I.

Pan was miserable for months. She had gotten close to him again while they were in space. She had gotten over most of her anger towards him. But then he abandoned her again. She moped about a lot. I did all that I could to cheer her up. Surprisingly, Vegeta often came and took her to train. She only trained with Vegeta. I think it was because he's always been so different from Dad. He doesn't make her think of him.

If I had been angry and bitter from his leaving to train Uub, I don't know the words to describe how I felt when he left with Shenron. At least when he left from the Tournament, he said good-bye to everyone. There had been no consideration this time. One second he was there, the next second he was gone. Before, I had been angry, but I had still loved him. I don't love him anymore. I think I hate him. I'm glad to know he's gone for good. At least now he can't show up and leave again. He's broken everyone's hearts for the final time. I'll never have to watch it or feel it again.

He's missed out on so much. I often wondered if he cared. He missed me becoming a man. He missed most of Goten's childhood, as well as Pan's. Even though he was there many times for his family and friends, there were many more times that he wasn't. Bulma used to go to Dad when she needed an especially big hug. She said he gave the best hugs. There had been a lot of times that she needed her perfect hug but had to settle for less. Did he care that he had left his oldest friend behind? Did he care about his wife and sons? Pan's married and expecting a baby soon. He missed that too. The whole month of her wedding and the last month of her pregnancy, I made sure to have everything canceled for work. I made sure I didn't even have to go in those months. I wouldn't let anything happen to make me miss those moments of my only daughter's life.

I made a vow to myself years ago to not be like my father. Of course, there was nothing wrong with his loving nature or his cheerfulness. But there was everything wrong with how he treated us all. I vowed to always be there for my wife and daughter. I swore to take care of my mother, brother, and all the other dear friends who were as good as family to me. I promised to never leave them. I knew the hurt that caused, and I never wanted them to feel it again.

**

* * *

Whoo, kinda bitter there. I have to say, the ending of DBGT was a sore disappointment. Sometimes, I completely adore Goku, but then he does crap like forever leaving his family and friends without so much as a good-bye. Jerk.**


	14. Vegeta and Trunks

**Vegeta + Trunks **

_Vegeta 3__rd__ POV_

* * *

The moon shone pale beams of light over the Earth. Stars twinkled merrily in the sky. It was considered an ungodly hour to be awake and so the residents of West Capitol were tucked into their warm beds, content to dream their dreams. The resident Prince of Saiyans was not so content.

Vegeta stood in the middle of the room, back straight and a frown etched into his handsome face. The only lights were the moonbeams filtering through the curtains and the soft golden glow of a tiny light in the corner. Even without these lights, Vegeta still could have seen perfectly. Saiyans had excellent night vision. He crossed his arms over his armored chest. He didn't know why he was in here. He had better things to do. The Androids were due to arrive tomorrow. He should be preparing himself for battle, not standing about idly.

Deep in the back of his mind, hardly able to admit it even to himself, he knew he was not just standing idly. This was important.

Vegeta took a silent step forward, peering down into the wooden crib. Sleeping soundly inside was Trunks, his son. His half-breed son. In the months since be had been born and even leading up to his birth, Vegeta had not been able to mentally settle himself to the fact that he was a father. Logically speaking, there was every possibility that he would have been if Planet Vegeta was still in existence. To secure one's place as heir, it is always beneficial to have your own heir, no matter that Prince Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan in existence before his home planet had been destroyed.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched the infant lying curled up in a soft blanket. The little face scrunched up, and eyes opened. The father and son stared at each other, neither making a sound.

Vegeta observed the child's features. Eyes of ocean blue and pale lavender hair that perfectly matched his mother's. Vegeta almost snorted. His coloring was as far from Saiyan as possible. As if his hair and eye color weren't bad enough, the woman had seen fit to remove his tail. Vegeta had nearly popped a blood vessel. A Saiyan's tail was his pride. It was a mark of their warrior race. But the woman had cut it off without a second thought, mentioning what she had seen the tail do to Kakarrot when he accidentally looked at the full moon.

The baby stared up at his father with a tiny glare of his own. Vegeta pondered it. Other than the coloring, the boy looked just like him, right down to his little frown. The woman was constantly cooing about it, something about it at least looked cute on the baby.

Vegeta didn't know what had gotten into his head, mating with that human woman and much less fathering a brat. Vegeta was not a family man, and as a warrior of his caliber, it should be expected. The woman didn't seem to care. She was always nagging at him to hold the boy, change him, feed him, and all that other parental nonsense. He, of course, took no part in it.

Trunks made some incoherent little noise and lifted his small arms up. When Vegeta did not move, Trunks lowered his arms and made the noise again. But he did not begin to wail. The boy was smart. He knew that Vegeta would not indulge him like the woman would. The woman called it neglect and bad parenting. Vegeta called it independence and self-reliance. He, the prince of his people, had not been pampered so.

Vegeta smirked. No son of his, even if it was a half-breed, would depend on the weak. He would be strong. He would be a warrior. It was in his rank. It was in his blood. It was in his destiny.

Vegeta often wondered, even before the woman informed him of her pregnancy, why he remained on this planet. He told himself it was to prove his superiority to Kakarrot. But that couldn't be all it. He knew where the planet was. He could leave and come back when he felt his power was sufficient to take on the low level solider. But he remained. According to the boy from the future, Vegeta was to be killed by the Androids. The Androids appeared some time after Kakarrot was to die from that heart disease. So even after Kakarrot was no longer around, Vegeta had remained on Earth. Was it the woman who kept him there?

Was it his son?

Taking a breath to steel himself, Vegeta did something he had never done before. He reached down into the crib and lifted Trunks up. He did not hold the infant in careful support like the woman did. He knew the boy was stronger than she gave him credit for. Instead, he held Trunks at an arm's length, studying him. The child did not smile or make the happy noises he did when his mother held him. He merely regarded Vegeta with the same hidden curiosity his father held him in.

Vegeta lowered Trunks back into the crib. The child sat, chubby fingers grabbing hold of his blanket and eyes never leaving his father's. Vegeta placed a hand on his son's head. He did not know what tomorrow would bring. They had been warned of the threat. They had spent three years preparing. Vegeta had confidence in his new abilities. He would take the Androids apart with his bare hands. Despite his confidence, there, as always, was the nagging voice in the back of his head that always reminded him that one battle would be his last. Would it be this one?

Was history set in stone? Did it matter that they had foreknowledge of things to come? Did it matter that that boy had come at all? Would they still all be destroyed by these artificial beings?

Vegeta growled in the back of his throat. It did not do to entertain such thoughts. He was a proud warrior. He was strong. He would fight with all he was worth. And it would be enough.

"Even if it isn't," he said gruffly, yet the harsh voice did not frighten the child, "you will be here to defend your mother." Without further hesitation, Vegeta flew out the window, leaving his infant son and mate behind. When Bulma walked in the next morning, she was mildly curious as to why Trunks was holding himself up with the bars of his crib, staring intently at the nursery's open window.


	15. Future Trunk and Gohan

**Future Trunks + Gohan**

_Trunks 1__st__ POV_

* * *

It had thrown me for a loop. The last time I had seen Gohan, he'd been a grown man, a Super Saiyan, and the most powerful fighter on the planet. It was how I'd always though of Gohan.

When I came back in time to warn Goku about the Androids, I'd planned for no one else to see me. It was too big of a risk. But Goku had been late. Frieza had beaten him to Earth. So I stepped in. It was over before it even began. Frieza and Cold had nothing on the Androids. With Goku still two hours away and everyone watching me, I had no choice but to acknowledge them. I told them I knew when Goku would be back and where he would land. They all followed me.

It was strange to see Mother so young, beautiful, and carefree. My mother was still beautiful, but the stress of living in our time was evident. Father was there too. He was wearing some ridiculous pink and yellow outfit that only Mother would have been able to get him in. He got angry with me when he noticed I was watching him. Not wanting to upset him, I turned my sights to Gohan.

It was so strange. Gohan was a man in my mind. He was ten years older than me. He was my master and the closest thing to a father I'd ever had. But there he sat, only six years old. Our roles were reversed. He was the child now, and I was the adult.

While it was nice to finally get to see my father in person and refreshing to see Mother truly happy for a change, seeing Gohan was a complete flood of emotions for me. I didn't know whether I should cry in misery or thrown my arms around him in a tight hug. Seeing him brought back all the memories, the good and the bad. I remembered how he would come over just to play with me for a couple of hours. I remember being terrified when he would stumbled into our house, bleeding and bruise from a fight with the Androids. I remember him agreeing to train me. I remember seeing his dead body lying in the rain.

This Gohan was so much more innocent. Yes, he had fought battles. He'd fought against the Saiyans. He'd fought Frieza on Namek. He'd saved the world from Garlic Jr. But even though he had faced those hardships, he was still full of smiles. He sat talking excitedly to Krillin and Mother about his father finally coming back.

My Gohan hadn't even smiled like this one did.

When Goku had finally arrived, I felt overwhelmed by the sheer joy everyone, except for Father, had. They raced for the space pod at full speed. When Goku emerged, everyone cheered. Mother was jumping up and down like an excited child.

Mother had always told me about Goku. He was a bedtime story hero. Mother held more love for Goku than anything on the planet, excluding maybe me. He had had her complete trust and faith. She said that when he was around, you just knew that everything would turn out all right. She said that he and Gohan were very much alike, strong yet gentle and always ready to protect the things they loved. Having never met him, I had always found it hard to believe Goku could possibly be as amazing as she said he was. But seeing the way they greeted their friend, I could start believing.

I spoke with Goku alone about the Androids. I told him exactly who I was. I gave him all the information about where the Androids would appear. I gave him the heart medicine. Finally, it was time for me to head back to my time. I knew Mother would be worried sick. I took off with only a good-bye to Goku. I don't think I would have been able to control myself if I went back to the others.

I said my good-byes to them as the time machine hovered above them in the air. Father…Mother…Gohan. I wanted nothing more than to fly down there and hug them, even though I knew Father would probably hit me. I wanted the chance to talk to my father. I wanted to watch my mother laugh. I just wanted to see Gohan. Gohan had been the only person who ever understood me. Yes, Mother loved me unconditionally, but she didn't understand my need to fight. She didn't understand my pride. Gohan was the only one. He was half Saiyan. He was like me.

I smiled as the time machine whisked me back to my time. I knew I'd be back to help them against the Androids. I'd be back to see them all. I'd see Gohan again. He might have only been a child in this time. He might not have been my master, but seeing him brought me more joy and hope than I could ever possibly describe.


End file.
